Willowfeather and the Hawk
Willowfeather and the Hawk By: Loudsplash100000 (Moony) ' ' Willowfeather 'Chapter 1' I'm Willowfeather, warrior of SharpClan, former deputy. ''She clawed at the grass with a hard grip in attempt to kill a mouse. She quietly mewed a victory. Lionfur ran over. "Hi Willowfeather!" The mouse scampered away frightened. "What did you do! You scared my mouse away! Fox dung!" She growled angrilly. Mouse-brain! He backed up. "Sorry," Lionfur meowed. He hang his head low in shame. "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you get off the hook that easily!" Willowfeather laughed. He smiled, "I wouldn't expect any less." "All cats who can catch their own prey gather under the Icerock for a SharpClan meeting!" Minnowstar yowled. ''I wonder who's going to be deputy? "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirit of Grassheart may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of SharpClan is" Willowfeather got up to go to the Icerock. "Eagleheart!" Wha? How could she choose Eagleheart?! I should've gotten the job! He's only been a mentor once! How many apprentices have I had?! Three!!! ''She growled in annoyance. Eagleheart paid her a stern look and looked back at Minnowstar. He felt bad for Willowfeather as she was his true love though she never knew. Lilywhisker drew close to Eagleheart, she licked him on the ear. Eagleheart sighed, he never wanted to be her mate. Willowfeather looked at Lilywhisker. She had a huge grudge against her sister. She mumbled angrilly. She shouldn't be his mate. He padded over to Willowfeather. "Now that i'm deputy i'm going to send you, me and Hailheart on dusk patrol, if that's alright." "''Humph, ''not as if I had anything ''better to do..." She mumbled. He was so clingy! She turned to go with Eagleheart and Hailheart to dusk patrol. She rolled her eyes and padded out of camp. Lilywhisker watched in jeolousy. They dropped into hunting positions. Willowfeather stalked a vole, hoping Lionfur wouldn't scare her prey away again. She noticed a golden pelt in the bushes. Please, Lionfur! Stay in the bush! ''She stalked it and leaped onto it. She bit it's tiny neck for a death blow. She dug a hole and dropped it in. Eagleheart smiled at her. "Soon enough you'll become a better hunter than me!" She sighed. "I already ''am ''better than you..." "You are? Then I have competition!" He meowed. She rolled her eyes again. "Eagleheart, sometimes you're such a mouse-brain!!" She yowled in frustration. He smiled, "I know." Chapter 2 ''Willowfeather crept her way into the bushes. ''She snatched the pidgeon with her paw. "Easy!" She mewed as Lilywhisker stared at her, she rolled her eyes and licked her paw. "You're not the only one who can catch a pidgeon! In fact, I can catch a hawk!" Vixenkit mewed. Vixenkit was a new kit in the nursery, Lilywhisker and Eagleheart's kit. She hopped around in excitement when a hawk swooped down over her head. "Help!" The kit mewed, she froze like an icicle. Willowfeather swatted at the hawk's wing, making it fall into the snow defeated. "We're eating good tonight!" She shouted. Eagleheart smiled. He had to admit that she won first prize for hawk hunting. Lilywhisker huddled the kits back to the nursery. Vixenkit shivered quietly. She sqeaked, she was still petrified by the hawk. ''Poor Vixenkit..., ''She thought. 6 moons later.... "All cats who can catch their own prey gather under the Icerock for a SharpClan Meeting!" Minnowstar yowled. Willowfeather watched in excitement. She wanted to mentor one of the kits more than anything! "Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Hailheart. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you. Vixenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior na-" Minnowstar broke off as Foxpelt got up. "Actually, Vixenkit will be my apprentice. Cats of SharpClan as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I take an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who is brave and kind. Your next medicine cat will be Vixenpaw." Foxpelt mewed. Minnowstar smiled. "Vixenpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Foxpelt?" "I do!" Vixenpaw mewed, smiling. Foxpelt nodded, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Nightpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." "The good wishes of all SharpClan will go with you." Minnowstar meowed. Swiftkit and Hawkkit scrambled up to the Icerock. "Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfeather." She meowed. Willowfeather gasped in shock, Swiftpaw was to be her fourth apprentice! "And lastly Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfoot." Minnowstar said as she leaped off of the Icerock. "SharpClan these are your new apprentices and mentors! Amberpaw will be mentored by Hailheart! Vixenpaw will be mentored by Foxpelt! Swiftpaw will be mentored by Willowfeather! And Hawkpaw will be mentored by Brackenfoot!" Minnowstar finished. Cheers came from the SharpClan cats. Chapter 3 ''Vixenpaw padded to the Stonepath with Foxpelt. ''"I'm scared, what if the medicine cats and their apprentices don't like me!" She mewed. Foxpelt shook her head. "How could anyone not like you!" She replied back. She smiled at her mentor. She couldn't stop worrying. She tried not to show any alarm when she noticed the medicine cats. One was Leafpath, and tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Another was Lostear, a one eared gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Then there was Silverfrost, a gray she-cat with green eyes. The last of the medicine cats was Honeyfur, a honey furred she-cat with amber eyes. There were three apprentices. There was Troutpaw, a silver tabby she-cat with a scar on her left side, she was Leafpath's apprentice. There was Juniperpaw, a white tom with black patches, he was Lostear's apprentice. And lastly Spottedpaw, a calico she-cat with green eyes, she was Honeyfur's apprentice. Vixenpaw shivered at the sight of the cats. Leafpath smiled. "I see you finally have an apprentice, Foxpelt! What's her name?" She mewed. "I, I'm Vixenpaw." She said. "It's time to dream with StarClan," Lostear meowed, changing the subject. Troutpaw padded over to Vixenpaw. "I'm Troutpaw, i'm new too." She mewed. "Cool!" Vixenpaw mewed. The two apprentices continued to chat as they went up the Stonepath. She got down next to Foxpelt and Troutpaw. "Time to dream." She fell asleep and met Foxpelt in StarClan. Foxpelt looked at their StarClan anscestors. "Vixenpaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" She asked. "It is." Vixenpaw mewed. "Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight that she may understand the ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will." A storm flooded the dream. "She is not ready!" A voice yowled. Vixenpaw sqealed, afraid. "But she is!" Foxpelt yowled back. "No!" "I can prove myself to you, StarClan, I promise!!" Vixenpaw sqeaked. Vixenpaw awoke from the nightmare. She gasped for air. Troutpaw looked at her. "What happened?" Troutpaw asked. She was still gasping. "Bad dream..." ''What did they mean when they said I wasn't ready! I am too ready!''Chapter 4 Chapter 4 ''Vixenpaw edged her way back to camp. ''Foxpelt couldn't stop staring at her. "What did they mean?" She questioned. She sighed. "I don't know!" Eagleheart padded up. "So what happened?" He asked. "Well, she uh, she's medicine cat apprentice." Foxpelt replied. She padded off, into the medicine den in hopes that no one would see her. ''Please don't let anyone find out! Willowfeather dropped her prey on the fresh kill ''pile. She looked around to make sure Eagleheart wasn't coming. She padded off, still looking back and when she stopped turning her head..."Hi Willowfeather!" She stared at him in annoyance. "Hi mouse-brain." She said trying to hide her anger. He smiled, "Want to go hunting?" She rolled her eyes. "We just went hunting!" "But it's always good to have more prey for the clan!" Foxpelt padded over. "What's going on?" "Eagleheart wants me to go hunting with him when I just went hunting!" Willowfeather growled. She stared at Willowfeather but began to open her mouth but closed it. Eagleheart looked at Foxpelt, "Any day.." "Fine. Eagleheart, can I speak to you in private." Willowfeather stared into the distance where the two spoke. She dug her claws into the ground impatiently. The flower seeds deep into the soil squashed under her claws. The breeze helped the seeds run away from her. She flicked her paw up so the dirt would come off. She looked and then the two came back. Foxpelt looked at Eagleheart. "I think i'll leave you two alone..." She padded off, her tail raised up. She flicked her tail impatiently, "What is it...?!" "Willowfeather, can I tell you something?" ''Oh StarClan, why does he have to like me! Why me! ''"Fine." "Can we go on a walk and then i'll tell you?" "Fine." ''Get on with it! '' He smiled and led her out of camp. "So, Willowfeather. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time..." He turned to look at me in the eyes, "Willowfeather, I love you." "No kidding." She rolled her eyes, "Look, i'm sorry, well, not really, but I can't say I love you too." She smirked and turned around, she then heard wings swoop down. "Hawk!!!! Willowfeather, help!!!!!!!" Eagleheart screamed. ''As much as I don't like him I can't just let him die...Or can I? No, I can't, I won't! But...if he did i'd have a chance at being deputy. '' Eagleheart turned to look at her but the hawk picked him up. She rushed over and clawed at the hawk's wing. It fell to the ground. ''No reason to kill it.. He smirked at her, "I knew you cared." "Don't expect to see it again." She mewed and padded away, an evil smirk on her sandy cream face. Chapter 5 Vixenpaw stared off into the distance of the medicine cat ''den. Foxpelt stared at Vixenpaw, "Did you receive any signs from StarClan?" She rolled her eyes angrilly. "Now, if StarClan didn't want me to become medicine cat apprentice then why would they give me a sign?!" "They're just testing you! I've told you that a billion times!!!!!!!!" Foxpelt growled. She licked her paw. She sighed and fluffed up her fur, "I'm going to talk to Minnowstar." She got up and padded into Minnowstar's den. Without asking she bursted inside to see her and Lionfur sleeping. She yowled, horrified. "Why, what, where, how?!" Minnowstar gasped at the sight of Vixenpaw. She batted at Lionfur to get up. "Lionfur!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Get out Lionfur!" Vixenpaw yowled. He quietly padded out of the den. "So, Minnowstar. I need to tell you about something that happened on me and Foxpelt's journey with the other medicine cats..." She looked at her, "Ok, what happened." After the long explanation... "You've had the same trouble as me!" Minnowstar yowled. "What?!" "StarClan's angry, they don't want us to be leader or medicine cat. I dare not anger them, i'm going to resign as leader." She mewed. She padded out of the den and onto the Icerock. "This is an interrupted meeting!" All the cats in the clan gathered together. "Cats of our clan, i've received a sign from StarClan, they don't want me to be leader. So i'm resigning as leader and going to be a warrior again, taking the name Minnowsplash. Eagleheart, you are now our leader and must choose a deputy by moonhigh." She meowed. Eagleheart nodded, "I already have a deputy chosen." He turned to look at Willowfeather. "Willowfeather, i've known for a long time now that you've been dreaming of becoming deputy, well, now you are, you're my deputy." Willowfeather rolled her eyes in annoyance, even though she became deputy she didn't want to be one under Eagleheart, she wasn't going to resign just because of him anyway. He touched noses with her and smiled, "I can give you everything you ever wanted, I promise.." ''Maybe he ISN'T so bad after all...maybe I should just be his mate so he'd be satisfied. Maybe it would work... ''"Eagleheart?" He looked at her, "Yeah." "Would you be my mate?" She asked. He gasped in shock, "Of course!" He turned to look at Lilywhisker, his mate. "I have to leave her first..." He hopped down to speak with her. ''Take that sis! '' Chapter 6 ''Willowfeather padded next to Eagleheart she was on her way to the ''Moonstone. She turned to look at her mate, "Are we almost there?" "Almost." She, Eagleheart, and Foxpelt were on their way. Foxpelt rolled her eyes at the two and walked slowly, she couldn't tell her secret to anyone. Willlowfeather flicked her tail to point to the dark cave ahead, "Is that it?" She asked. Eagleheart nodded, "It is." He scrambled up the rocks and into the cave. He padded in, his green eyes closed. He tucked himself into a corner of rock holding the moonstone. '''In the dream...' "Welcome to StarClan, Eagleheart." Minnowsplash mewed. "Minnowsplash! What are you doing here?!" "I'm dead." He paused, "Dead?! Why, why are you dead?!" "That will remain secret, it's none of your business." Rushheart ran up. She touched noses with her brother, "With this life I give you bravery, use it well to guide your clan when you must." She ran off and a new cat came over. "Is that you? Littlepaw?" He asked. The tiny tom nodded he touched noses with Eagleheart, "With this life I give you honesty, use it to always be honest with your clanmates." 6 lives later... Minnowsplash ran up, "With this life I give you love, use it to treat her well, ok?" She mewed. "Ok Minnowsplash." She nodded. "I hail you by your new name, Eaglestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received 9 lives and StarClan grants you guardianship over SharpClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your anscestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." He nodded, "Thank you Minnowsplash. I'll never forget you." "Nor will I" Chapter 7 Eaglestar prowled out of the cave to see a blood ''trail. Foxpelt panted and looked at him, "Eaglestar! They took her!" He gasped and ran after the blood trail, eventually it dissapeared in the middle of nowhere. He turned to go back but the trail was gone. "Foxpelt?! Anybody?! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Foxpelt scrambled out of a tree. "Yeah?" He rolled his eyes and turned back. He sniffed the air and could smell the blood he ran off, following the scent paw-by-paw. He scrambled into a tree hollow, it was the scent of Willowfeather. He looked inside to see her, and a group of other cats. She turned to look at him, "Oh, hi Eaglestar." She covered a kit in a cobweb, "These cats are in danger. They were being chased, one attacked me thinking I was part of some rogue group." He dipped his head and smiled weakly. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said to his mate. "Well sorry but I couldn't just leave them here injured!" He sighed, "Then they can come with us." She flicked her tail to a brown she-cat in the back of the hollow and the three kits next to her. "They can't. She just had those kits and she's too weak." Willowfeather mewed. "I'll help her. I'm sure we can carry the kits." He smiled. "Well...ok." She replied as she grabbed the gray kit. She nudged the brown she-cat up. "Anyway, this is Holly. Her three kits are Riven, Fishy, and Crow." He nodded and grabbed Fishy. The gray she-cat grabbed Crow. They nodded and went back to camp, Foxpelt came with them once she caught up. '''The End' Don't forget to read the second one! Hawk's Recovered Wing! Category:Fanfiction